Dreaming Of You
by The Author Formally Known As Queen Sora
Summary: This is a song fic to Selena's song, "Dreaming of You." *Taiora* Please read and review!!


Dreaming Of You By Queen Sora  
This is a song fic to Selena's song "Dreaming Of You". It's a Taiora. *Sigh* I might have to stop writing. I don't have a lot of time to write anymore. I wrote this two months ago and I haven't had time to post it for for crying out load! :( Anyways, please review, or e-mail me at prettygirlsasami@yahoo.com and tell me what you think about my story. My mom said it's my best song fic so far. Hope you all feel the same!!!  
  
Sora opened her eyes. She couldn't sleep. She sat up and looked out the window. The only thing she could think of was Tai. She looked at the brightest star. "I wish that Tai's thinking of me too." Her ruby eyes reflected the soft stars as she thought about Tai.   
  
Late at night when all the world is sleeping  
I stay up and think of you  
And I wish on a star  
That somewhere you are thinking of me too  
  
Sora wrapped her warm quilt around her shoulders and leaned back onto her fluffy pillows. She couldn't get Tai off her mind. Ever since she could remember she would always think about how brave Tai was or how gentle. He protected her with his life. That's one reason she cared for Tai so dearly.   
  
Cause I'm dreaming of you tonight  
Till tomorrow I'll be holding you tight  
And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be  
Than here in my room dreaming about you and me  
  
The next day, Tai was talking to Tai, Matt, Izzy and Joe. Sora watched from under a willow tree. She wonder if he ever watched her like she watched him. She sighed. Tai probably didn't. She wasn't half as beautiful as other girls that flirted with him. She wonder if he looked in her eyes would he see how deeply she loved him?  
  
Wonder if you ever see me and   
I wonder if you know I'm there  
If you looked in my eyes  
Would you see what's inside would you even care  
  
Sora was in her room and got out her diary. She opened it, got out a pen and wrote;  
  
Dear Diary,  
I saw Tai again. He probably doesn't feel the same way for me. There are so many beautiful girls that flirt with him. *suddenly, little drops of water makes the ink run* Oh Diary, do you think there's a small chance Tai might feel the same way? I've gotta go.   
  
Sincerely,  
Sora  
  
Sora closed her diary and put it away. She brushed the tears from her cheeks and left her room.  
  
I just wanna hold you close but so far  
All I have are dreams of you  
So I wait for the day (wait for the day)   
And the courage to say  
How much I love you (yes I do)  
  
Sora once again was sitting on her bed, quilt wrapped around her shoulders and her head propped up by fluffy pillows. "I wish Tai could love me the way I love him." She whispered as tears trailed down her cheeks. 'Face it Sora, you aren't beautiful like other girls, why would Tai love you?' Her mind kept screaming. That's what caused the tears. The thought that he didn't love her back.  
  
I'll be dreaming of you tonight  
Till tomorrow I'll be holding you tight  
And there's nowhere in the world that I'd rather be  
Than here in my room dreaming about you and me  
  
Sora pulled the quilt closer around her shoulders as the tears streamed down her face. "Why would he love me?" She sobbed into the quiet bedroom. She soon quieted down and stared out her window. "It's not fair. Tai will never love me. It's just not fair." Soon she fell asleep and dreamed about Tai.   
  
Ahh ahh  
I can't stop dreaming of you  
I can't stop dreaming  
I can't stop dreaming of you  
  
The next night, Sora couldn't get to sleep. She was too happy. "I guess dreams do come true." She said looking out the window, at the stars.   
*Flashback*  
Sora met Tai outside under a cherry blossom tree. Tai took Sora's hands in his. "Listen Sora, I know this may sound suprising but, but I love you." He said nervously. Sora's eyes filled with tears. "You love me?" She asked in awe. He nodded. "Oh Tai," She wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him, tears of happiness pouring down her cheeks. "I love you too." She said smiling at him. "You do?" He asked his eyes brightening. She nodded. He kissed her softly on the lips. She was caught off guard but soon kissed him back.  
*End Of Flashback*  
Later Sora had realized it hadn't been a dream and she was overjoyed as she jumped around her room.   
  
Late at night when all the world is sleeping  
I stay up and think of you  
And I still can't believe  
That you came up to me and said I love you  
I love you too  
  
The next night, Sora and Tai sat under the same tree they had confessed their love to each other, looking at the stars. Sora's head was on Tai's shoulder. The same quilt wrapped once again around her shoulders. Tai had his strong arms protectively around Sora. Sora felt her eyelids drooping. Soon she fell asleep in Tai's arms. He kissed the top of her head softly. "Good night, Sora." He whispered to her sleeping figure.   
  
Now I'm dreaming with you tonight  
Till tomorrow and for all my life  
And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be  
Than here in my room  
Dreaming with you endlessly  
  
A few hours later, Tai picked his sleeping beauty up and brought her home. Mrs. Takenochi let him in and he walked quietly up to her bedroom. Then he softly placed her on her bed. He covered her up and kissed her forehead. "I love you Sora." He whispered against her forehead. "I love you too Tai." She murmured softly in her sleep. He smiled then left the room.  
  
I'll be dreaming of you tonight  
Till tomorrow I'll be holding you tight  
And there's nowhere in the world that I'd rather be  
Than here in my room dreaming about you and me  



End file.
